thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman
Norman or Norm is Dennis's twin. Bio Norman was one of the Diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later laughed at Flynn for not being able to rescue Thomas. Norman told Percy that Sidney had been on his hoist for two years and was there when he was given his new wheels. He also offered Thomas a place to sleep at the Dieselworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. In the eighteenth season, he was at the Dieselworks when Paxton returned after looking for him, Diesel, Sidney, Den and Dart. Adventures on Rails In Adventures on Rails, he was brought to the Island to help with shunting at Tidmouth. The Fat Controller had intended to buy Dennis, but after he was scrapped, the Fat Controller and Robert Means started "Project 11011". He was completed in 1969, and became friends with Paxton. However, he failed on his first day, and feared he would be scrapped, so he tried to take Percy out of working order. This lead to Paxton saving a runaway ballast train. He was soon repaired, and now is a permanent shunter at Tidmouth. He often sees Paxton when he's delivering stone to Tidmouth. Persona Norman looks like his twin Dennis, but he is a much kinder diesel engine. He wants to be liked by all the engines, whether they be steam or diesel engines. So he does his part at the Sodor Dieselworks and follows all of his orders. However, poor Norman often breaks down and he does not like that. Unlike Dennis, who is lazy, if Norman were fixed properly he would show what a Really Useful Engine he can be. He is also willing to help another engine in trouble. In Adventures on Rails, after Paxton's accident, he has been a much more sensible engine, who now does not tolerate any misbehaviour from the other diesels. He is great friends with Paxton, and is often giving him advice on how to deal with certain situations. Livery He is painted NWR red with yellow and orange lining, and a grey roof. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 13- Paxton and Norman. *Season 14- Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned), James and Paxton, Edward to the Rescue (non-speaking role), Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks (non-speaking role), and Something Fishy (non-speaking role). *Season 15- Points of No Return (non-speaking role), Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo) and Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (non-speaking role) *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special, Wildfire (cameo). *Season 18 - Night Bombing, Percy's Big Mistake, Percy and James' Accident and James Goes Foreign. *Season 19 - Most Beautiful Station, Diesel Shunters, Middle Engines, Incoming! and Stepney's Visit (non-speaking role) *Season 20 - The Special Delivery, Sir Topham Hatt's Birthday Present, Home Coming and Ceremonium. Shorts: *James and Percy *The Escape Plan (revised) *The End of the North Western Railway *The Hurricane *Thomas and the Avalanche *Saving the Mountain Engines *That's What Friends Are for Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Memory Loss (mentioned) and Diesel Domination *Season 2 - Frozen Points, Dave's Scary Tale and Diesel Day (cameo) *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels (cameo) ''and Pompous Popularity *Season 4 - The Wrong Sort of Coal ''(cameo), Saved by the Belle, and George Strikes Again (cameo) *Season 5 - The Big City Engine (cameo), James' Search Party, Stanley's Branch Line, High Expectations (cameo), and Samson and Logan *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Overheated!, and Paxton's Christmas Surprise *Season 7 - Salty and the Small Engines (cameo) ''and Two-Faced Specials: * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry ''(does not speak) The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Fergus and the Small Engines (cameo) The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Henry Knows Best (cameo) and Edward’s Escapade (cameo) Trivia *In the Adventures on Rails franchise, he and Paxton were originally meant to be introduced in The Engines of Sodor. Gallery DayoftheDiesels289.png|Norman with Paxton MainNormanCGI.png BustMyBuffers!24.png|Norman with Gordon TheMissingChristmasDecorations39.png DisappearingDiesels87.png|Norman with Den and Sidney Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas168.png|Norman with James, Percy, and Paxton EngineoftheFuture3.png|Norman with Duncan and Sir Handel TheGreatRace33.png|Norman with Edward and Stanley TheBigFreeze.png|Norman with Paxton, Den and 'Arry/Bert BigWorld!BigAdventures!159.png|Norman in Knapford Yards DieselDoRight70.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Reformed Villians Category:Diesels Category:Characters Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor